We're all Savages
by FarmerGirl025
Summary: What if Pocahontas was shot instead of John Smith? What if the Indians and white men actually fought? Rated T for blood and just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Pocahontas Fan Fiction

John Smith held her tight. Her father looked at them smiling, giving his approval. Then Radcliff pointed his musket at her father. John Smith pushed him out of the way as a shot rang out, but he didn't take the bullet. Pocahontas stood looking down where her blood dripped. She felt a pain soar through her like she'd never known. John was at her side in seconds pressing a hand on the blood that would not stop flowing.

The white men stood and looked as the smoke trailed into the wind from Radcliff's musket. The white men who were loyal to Radcliff cheered as the daughter of the Indian chief fell. Radcliff smiled, wanting more blood to spill from the dark skinned savages. So did his men, they charged the Indians firing and throwing their musket down when they were empty and pulling out their bayonets.

The Indians had an advantage with their fast loading bow, quickly taking down half of the men before they reached them. The Indians pulled out their tomahawks and knifes clashing with a fury of blood and knives, with the white men. Thomas and those loyal to Pocahontas and John Smith attacked their own men and aided the Indians.

John Smith knew that it was too dangerous to keep Pocahontas here in her condition. He lifted her in his arms, careful to move slowly, to avoid causing her unnecessary pain. He then carried her with her father leading them, to Grandmother Willow. A couple of men tried to stop them, but John Smith's love pounded them to the ground, or at least Pocahontas's father knocked them to the ground where it was easy for John Smith to step them into the ground.

They made it to Grandmother Willow just as Pocahontas was starting to lose consciousness. He laid her carefully in front of Grandmother Willow as her face came out.

"What happened child?" She yelled her wrinkles growing deeper.

"She took a bullet for me and her father." John said regretting that he couldn't have done more to prevent this from happening

"I will see what I can do, but your weapons are not known to me." Grandmother Willow's vines extended to Pocahontas's body and carefully picked her up taking her to the sun on a nearby branch.

John climbed after her and her father stood, too old to climb, at the base of the tree watching with worried eyes. The leaves circled Pocahontas and John Smith but seemed duller. Then they left, and the healing had begun. Now only time would tell if Pocahontas could summon the strength to accept the healing and survive.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is kind of short cause I honestly didn't know what to write but I do now if I continue._

Chapter 2: The War of Waiting

Pocahontas tried to sit up but the wolves raging in her stomach pushed her back against the buffalo skin of her bed. She tried to remember how she got here but it was all a blur, past John Smith carrying her to Grandmother Willow. Her mind drifted to the sound of thunder and then the rock that tore into her. It hurt to remember that. She turned and looked around finding herself alone in her hut.

She needed to know if her father and John Smith were ok, or not. She summoned all of her strength and walked to the flap opening it to find the joyful warmth of the sun as it shone on her. Pocahontas took a moment to close her eyes and breath in the wondrous sent of pine and nature. She then opened her eyes to see her tribe staring at her. Pocahontas stared at the wounded men and those with blood splattered on them. Now she remembered the white men and the tribe had begun a war.

Before she could ask who suffered the worse casualties, John Smith erupted from the crowd followed by her father and the white men who fought alongside her kin, including Thomas. John Smith hugged her lightly, avoiding her bandages. Her father joined the hug wrapping his arms around Pocahontas.

She felt, well awkward. The entire village was staring at her and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to do or say so she simply hugged back. She did know that she would make it and the war had only begun. Her people would fight again and the next time she would fight alongside them.


End file.
